


my sexy little thing

by orphan_account



Series: Golden Glorious Requests [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cumplay, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Such a pretty bunny,” Louis whispered, rounding back behind Harry’s arse, standing between his spread feet. He let his hands roam, sliding down Harry’s side calloused and warm until his fingers found his nipples, pinching softly. Harry gasped, eyes falling shut and back arching in. </p><p>“<em>Daddy</em>,”</p><p>“<em>My</em> pretty bunny.” He let his hand draw back up, taking Harry’s in his and pulling the plug out entirely, shoving it back in hard. Harry cried out, fingers tightening around the soft fuzz of the top of the toy. </p><p> </p><p>(<strike>request: <em>Okay, here goes</em></strike>... Harry gets really jealous when Louis show their new pet more attention. So does whatever it takes to make not to forget him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	my sexy little thing

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow my blog, you might have already read this as bottom louis, however i actually added a proper sex scene
> 
> to the prompter: i know this took forever to fill, i'm sorry :( i hope you liked it, though! i hope you _see_ it, damn  
>   
>  ** _drabble, bottom harry_** , unbeta'd*  
> 

It was two springs after Harry and Louis first moved in together that Harry finally understood Niall’s hatred for bunnies. They had coffee and biscuits and discussed it frequently.

Louis had said he wanted a dog and Harry wanted one too, believe him, but with the tour and still being locked up in the closet per their contract, Harry had convinced Louis that a dog was maybe a little  _too_ much for now, because if Harry was to have a dog he was to have a dog that loved him and he had time for. Eventually, they decided on a bunny. Because they were “ _small and transportable_ ,” as Louis reasoned, though he forgot about plane regulations. Harry let it slide when Louis bopped him on the nose and said " _and cute just like you_."

Either way, it was easier to find a long term bunny-sitter than it was to find a dog one, and Harry was just all right with that. He didn’t really care for the thing anyway. It was cute and fluffy but only tolerable (at first) because Louis loved it. And Louis  _loved_ it.

And it was cute, at first, and Harry guessed that he liked it maybe, probably. Especially when Louis kissed him up his neck and nuzzled against his blushing cheeks and reassured him that he was _definitely_ cuter, especially when Harry let Louis make him messy. Then the bugger took a nip at him and Louis had to coo him calm with whispers, kisses, and licks to his neck, easing him up before he killed the pet they’d only had for three days.

“C’mon, babe.” He’d encouraged, “He’s just scared of the new house, that’s all.” 

“I’m going to make rabbit stew out of him.” Harry had growled, trying not to be affected by Louis' lips on his skin. 

Louis let out a small, breathy laugh. “Y'can't cook him,” And, yeah. Harry was going to make stew of  _Louis_ , he was going to do it. Louis cooed at him some more, though, and eventually coaxed Harry to calm, pressing kisses up and around and on the corner of Harry’s snarled lips as he glared at the rabbit passively eating its carrots. Harry took a deep breath, shaky as Louis licked over the joint of his jaw, arms wrapped around his waist and pulling him close enough that Harry had to wrap his arms tight around Louis' neck to hold back his shivers before his knees gave out.

“What say you and I go up to the bed and have a little fun, huh? Ease up a bit, take a nice, long,  _warm_ bath together and cuddle up some, hm? I’ll let you be the little spoon, I know you like it.”

Harry tried not to look at him, huffing indignantly but undeniably beat. “Don’t act like you don’t.”

Louis grinned, pressing a toothy kiss on Harry’s lips. “ _Love_ it. You too.”

Harry would’ve rolled his eyes, but he kept them firm on the stupid gross fluffy animal nibbling at its fur. “Yeah, don’t forget that rodent over there.”

Louis frowned, giving him firm eyes. “Apologize.” He'd said, pressing a finger against his chest accusingly.

Harry rolled his eyes. “You can’t be serious.”

“ _Apologize_ ,” And, wow. Louis was indeed actually serious. Harry was absolutely incredulous, holding his hands up in mock surrender, leaning over Louis' shoulder and looking at the  _thing_ in disgust. 

“Sorry,  _Bunnicula_.” Damn that stupid rabbit and its stupid cuteness and its stupid assholishness and Louis' stupid obsession with it. Damn it. 

Louis grabbed his hip hard and Harry looked over with half a gasp, trying not to get hard. “You’re looking to get punished, aren’t you?”

Harry didn’t whimper, but he wanted to. Instead, he pulled his best glare for the moment, breath shaky and features faltering. “So what if I was?”

Louis let go of him abruptly and Harry stumbled to keep his balance. He put his hands on his hips, looking up at Harry with a challenging cock of his brow. “Get your ass upstairs,  _now_.”

Louis kept the rabbit locked up in one of their closets for the night, just to be safe. How  _ironic_.

~~

As time went on and Harry and Louis got breaks from the tour, Harry found Louis spending more time with that stupid animal than with him (not true) and he was becoming murderous.

Louis liked to tease him about it when he went back to hanging out with him instead of hanging out (feeding, changing water, cleaning hay) all hours of the day with the rodent, pinching his cheeks and calling Harry his “ _Own little Tinkerbell_.” Harry’s cheeks were red with anger, but Louis turned them further so with embarrassment.

Harry’s only quip was, “Want me to put the costume on?” Angrily, of course, though the outcome was never quite as  _un_ - _sexually_ -expected. Neither of them complained.

~~

It was around four in the afternoon when Louis came home from one of his many stupid writing sessions with Liam that left Harry home all the fuck alone. He’d hid the bunny, so he wasn’t too worried.  

He was, he was a little worried when he walked in the house and Harry was no where to be seen, no evidence of even his presence around the place. It was just as Louis had left it, and that was a little scary because Harry’s car was still in the drive. Though, it did look a little more to the side than it was originally, so he tried to brush it off, checking up on the bunny just to be sure. Louis gave it a kiss before going off to find him.

Unsurprisingly, Harry was in their room. Louis had checked all other areas of the house just to pass time, he assumes, just to busy himself, but he’d suspected Harry in their room anyway.

Surprisingly, though, quite so, when Louis walked into the room Harry was on the bed, head rested up on a pillow and bare legs crossed at the ankles as he scrolled through his phone,  _naked_. The first thing Louis noticed were the tube socks that covered most of Harry’s calves, white save for the top where it was borne by baby pink, and next he noticed the rather, large, long, fuzzy— _bunny_ ears flopped messily above Harry’s head, on it, even, brushing against the headboard.

Louis opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was, “Is there a reason you’re naked on the bed? Just,  _there_?”

Harry's eyes flicked up to him immediately, biting his lip. “Thought I’d let everything _air out,_ ” Harry pouted; usually Louis liked his nudity, liked him in pretty lace. “Why? Don’t like it? Dressed up all cute for you, just how you like.” 

Louis was astonished, really, and even if he had anything to say he couldn’t. He swallowed dryly, surveying Harry fully. Accompanying the socks and ears, Louis realized, was a whole get up; a silk, black bow fitted around Harry’s neck delicately, and,  _wow_. Wow. Not only soft pink lace over his bum and cock, pale and so obviously see-through, but a  _bunny tail_ where Harry’s arse crack would otherwise show, and, “Haz?” 

Harry had sat up and he was on his hands and knees, crawling slowly towards Louis on the bed, arching his back in and propping his bum up deliciously, and Louis was still stuck in the fucking doorway. “Yes, daddy? Why don’t you come play with your little bunny?” He pouted, “Always seem to have a good time with the other one.”

And then, it struck Louis. ”Wait a min—are you  _jealous_?” Harry recoiled at that, just in slight. He sat back on his calves and looked down at his knees pitifully, pout painfully evident on his lips, the one that  _always_ got him what he wanted.

“No.” He replied. 

Louis smirked, dropping his bag and finally stepping into the room, walking to the edge of the bed until he caught Harry’s face between his hands, reveling in the dear little gasp Harry gave as he leaned in and kissed him hard, licking into his mouth. Harry whimpered, heart stuttering as he keeled in Louis' arms.

“Turn around then, bun. Give daddy a show.” He encouraged, finger slipping beneath the soft, black silk on Harry’s neck delicately, having a feel. Harry gasped but nodded and bit his lip, leaning up to give Louis a quick peck on the lips.

“ _Anything_ for daddy.”

Harry turned quickly and tucked a thumb beneath his panties, ass on precious, perfect display, but Louis cut him off with a soft, “ _Ah_ —” resting his hands lightly on Harry’s stuck out cheeks, nice and warm. He pressed a kiss to one. “I’m gonna take your pretty panties off, baby,” He said, “And I want you to spread your legs nice and wide and fuck yourself with that little tail of yours, alright?” 

Harry whimpered, soft enough that if Louis wasn’t accustomed to hearing it he might have missed it. He pinched his cheek softly. “ _Okay_?”

Harry gasped, nodding his head and looking back at Louis. “ _Yes_ ,” He agreed. Louis seemed satisfied enough, smiling and running his hand up Harry’s arched in back, flicking his rabbit-ear teasingly before letting his fingers slip beneath the hem of Harry’s panties and tugging. The ball of the plug was freed from beneath the lace and sprouted out nicely, giving a true  _cotton-tail_  look to it. It was admirable tucked between Harry’s pale, cute little cheeks, disappearing in his crack.

“You’ve gotta a pretty little arse, baby,” he whispered, pulling the knickers down to Harry’s bent knees, coaxing his legs apart with a small slap to his thighs, eliciting a soft gasp from him. “Nice little ears, too. Prime.” 

Harry whined, but Louis wasn’t giving in, sitting himself on the bed beside Harry’s bent over form, unclasping his watch. “Go on, then. Give me a show.”

Harry was eager to start, reaching back and pulling the plug out immediately, gasping as the rounded edge of the top popped out of his rim where it was tucked in, drawing it out nice and slow, eyes on Louis as he watched Harry’s hand. He pulled it out to the tip and, abruptly, fucked it back in.  _Hard_. Harry let out a loud cry, arm holding him up wobbling a little, trying to straighten it out as he rabbited it back in, the tip of the plug brushing his prostate each time, twisting it in deep and popping it out and past his rim again and again. 

“Such a pretty bunny,” Louis whispered, rounding back behind Harry’s arse, standing between his spread feet. He let his hands roam, sliding down Harry’s side calloused and warm until his fingers found his nipples, pinching softly. Harry gasped, eyes falling shut and back arching in. 

“ _Daddy_ ,”

“ _My_ pretty bunny.” He let his hand draw back up, taking Harry’s in his and pulling the plug out entirely, shoving it back in  _hard._  Harry cried out, fingers tightening around the soft fuzz of the top of the toy. 

“ _Harder_ ,” he managed, and Louis complied, pulling the toy out to circle teasingly around Harry’s rim, hand clammy over Harry’s bigger one, shoving it back in and catching Harry when his arm gave out. He laid him down softly, fucking the the toy tortuously in and out, tucking a finger wonderingly beneath the silk bow on his neck once again, pressing Harry into the mattress with a hand between his shoulders, head turned and panting out against the sheets. He clung to them, twisting them in his fists and gasping whenever Louis held the plug inside of him, twisting it around pleasurably, tilting it up and around just to find his spot. 

And Harry was in absolute  _heaven_. Louis tsked softly as Harry moaned, fucking the plug in slow and teasing now, easing up on it. “My baby,” he said, running his hand up Harry’s clammy back softly. “Getting jealous over a pet. Are you my pet, Harry? My beautiful little pet?” 

Harry whined and Louis could tell that he was close, rocking his hips forward softly, just to get some friction on his leaking cock. “Your only pet,” he panted, eyes squeezed shut, “Yours, yours, Louis. I’m—tell me you love me. Tell me I’m your only.” 

Louis frowned, pulling the toy out and fucking it in hard once again, leaning down and pressing an open mouthed, warm kiss to his cheek, laced with reassurance. “I love you, baby,” he promised, running his fingers delicately over the dip of his spine, tugging softly on the baby hairs at the nape of his neck. He leaned in, licking over his ear, whispering, “ _My one and only, Haz, just you_ ,”

He came immediately, a cry building up in his throat, tears in his shut-tight eyes. Louis pulled the plug from him and rolled him onto his back, kissing him softly, pushing away Harry’s damp, messy fringe. Harry sniffled. 

“Louis, I want you to fuck me. I need it,” Harry convinced. Louis pulled up. 

“You look so fucking gorgeous, baby,” He said, swiping a thumb beneath Harry’s eye, collecting his short tears. “Is this about the bunny?”

Harry was silent for a moment. “Please get rid of it? I’ll be your bunny Lou, can do whatever you want with me,” He pouted, sniffing and running his hands up Louis' arms. 

Louis huffed a short laugh. “You’re _mad_.” He said, leaning in and giving him a kiss. 

Harry bit his lip and pulled Louis down hard, kissing behind his ear, licking his lips and whispering, “ _Fuck me sane_ ,”

Louis snickered down at him, running his hands up Harry's thighs thickly. He cocked a brow. "Yeah?" 

Harry smiled back up at him toothily, "Yeah." He confirmed. 

Louis leaned in and pecked a kiss over his nose that had Harry blushing bright red and curling in giddily on himself, heart fluttering. He giggled. "Get me the lube, then." 

Harry obeyed eagerly, shifting up from under Louis and turning to reach up under the pillows. Louis rid himself of his clothes quickly and pulled Harry back by his ankle, eliciting a sheepish giggle, preening with the attention. He kissed up Harry's chest sparsely, placing an open-mouthed one over his lips as he took the panties off for good, throwing them onto the floor. 

He took the lube in his hands and squirted some on his fingers, rubbing them delicately over Harry's rim. He gasped, hole fluttering. Louis fucked one in quickly, then fucked the other in, scissoring them until he was satisfied that Harry was open enough for him. Louis smiled contentedly, placing a kiss over Harry's belly button that had him blushing with the attention. He pulled him to the edge of the bed, curling one finger beneath the silk on his neck and the other on his cock, brushing the tip up and down Harry's rim as he pressed small kisses to the whimpering boy beneath him. He squirted some more lube in the palm of his hand, rubbing it over himself and and smirking at Harry, playing with his nipple. 

"You ready for my dick, baby?" 

Harry bit his lip, nodding up at him and wrapping his arms around Louis' neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Louis popped in his head and pulled it out and Harry gasped, eyes fluttering shut. "Yes, daddy,"

That had Louis cursing, hand tightening around his cock and pressing forward into Harry fully. His arms tightened around Louis' neck with a small whimper pressed between their lips as he searched for reassurance, for more of _Louis_. Louis kissed him back hard, bottoming out and shifting Harry on his cock fully, hands slipping from his cock and the silk around his neck to get a good grip on his hips, humming into the kiss softly. Harry was the first to pull away. 

"I love you," He says, puffy lipped and wide-eyed. 

Louis smiles down at him, pulling his hips back and fucking them forward, making Harry gasp. He pressed a toothy-grinned kiss to his lips, whispering, "Love you too, baby,"

Harry straightened out, running a hand through the back of Louis' hair and letting another feel its way down his torso until it came in contact with his hard, leaking cock. Louis smiled, canting his hips up again, making Harry gasp, grabbing his calve around the tube sock and coaxing it up towards his chest, reaching for a better angle to hit Harry's prostate. He found it and Harry was already so close, having cum already, so Louis brought a hand between them and wrapped it around Harry's cock, helping him to tug himself off as he fucked in again and again. He twisted their hands, brushing a calloused thumb over Harry's leaking, sensitive head.

"Come on, baby," he breathed into his neck, sucking his mark, bruising the skin. "Cum for daddy." Harry nods, open mouth and jacking himself off quicker with the help of Louis. Louis fucks his hips up against him quickly, swiveling his hips when he bottoms out, gripping Harry's hip hard and jack-rabbiting himself in with fervor. Louis can feel himself getting closer as Harry tries to stave his orgasm, breathing hard open-mouthed, clenching weakly around Louis' cock, trying to keep him in. He grunts above him with every thrust and Harry tries to keep him close. 

He wiggles his fingers beneath Harry's hand, taking his pulsing cock in his hand for good and tugging him off quickly and carelessly. Harry groans, throwing his head back. The ears were still on his head, somehow, and Harry looked fucking _delicious_ ; paled out skin thrown off by red, blotted cheeks, jaw line on perfect display, biting down hard, the tie around his neck making Harry look even paler than before. His curls bounced and shifted with every hard thrust Louis gave him as did the ears atop his head, grey and floppy and bouncing with _every_ _single_ _thrust_ as Harry whimpered, reaching out for Louis blindly, biting his lip back on his guttural moans. Louis was breathing hard. 

"C'mon, baby, be a good little bunny and _cum_." Louis repeated, shifting his hand quick over Harry's cock and tweaking his nipple with the other. It was enough to have Harry cumming quickly, fingers digging into Louis' arms, convulsing with a shout of " _Daddy_!" as he painted over his chest for the second time and oozed over Louis' fingers. Louis pulled out of him quickly, tugging himself off over Harry's heated figure, hissing and gritting. He was close. 

Harry, despite himself, sat up dozily, eyes heavy and cheeks pink and mouth wide open, tongue rolled out as he got on his hands and knees in front of Louis' cock. He kinda wanted Louis to cum on his back, was fucking praying for it, but more than anything he wanted Louis to cum down his throat. 

" _Fuck_ ," Louis cursed, stepping closer and bringing his head to Harry's rosy, puffy lips, tugging himself quick and hard and efficient with Harry's innocent eyes staring up at him, tongue pink and wet and curved beneath the weight of his cock, those stupid floppy ears standing over his head just to prove his innocence. Louis was cumming within seconds and Harry took him down his throat as he did. 

Louis was sweating as he came down from his high, fringe hanging and eyes clouded and tired, and Harry was sat back on his calves looking up at him with wide eyes, visibly exhausted, but obedient and good for Louis. Louis smiled at him, swiping an adoring thumb over Harry's subtle cheek bone. Harry leaned into the touch. "Show me, baby." Harry opened his mouth and curved his tongue and there it all was, all the cum that he managed not to swallow. Louis smiled proudly and Harry's heart swelled up gleefully. He leaned down and gave Harry a kiss, only taking a small taste of himself, licking into his mouth and then licking back out. Harry moaned into it, but Louis pulled away. "Swallow it, now." Harry did. 

Louis smiled and cleaned them both up quickly, pushing down the all too hot duvet and grabbing a sheet for them to snuggle under, pulling Harry close to his chest. 

"I love you," Harry hummed. 

Louis wrapped his arms tighter around his all-too-big-to-be-the-little-spoon boyfriend, kissing under his jaw and over the silk he'd become arousingly accustomed to. "I love you, too." 

"I'm your only bunny." 

Louis smiled softly, snuggling his cheek against Harry's always luscious hair, plucking the bunny ears off and tossing them over the side of the bed. "You're my only bunny." He confirmed. He left Harry's bow tie on. 

~~

They got rid of the bunny, the  _real_ one, but Harry kept the get-up. He quite liked walking around the flat with his little cotton tail and Louis was no less enthusiastic, but Harry promised that next time around, when they got a  _dog_ , he wouldn’t act as he did before. 

“Because bunnies are just stupid, anyway. Can’t even play with them,” he’d said, and Louis smirked. 

“I play with  _you_.” Harry shot him a glare. 

“Shut up.”

Louis smiled, nuzzling his nose into Harry’s neck, kissing it sparsely, whispering hotly, “My cute little bunny.” 

His outfit saw  _much_ use. 


End file.
